DARK WARRIOR: when all is nearly lost
by JaytheBlacksmith
Summary: a one shot fight scene safe enough to be rated teen  rhodas is engaged in a fight with sairo the doughter of the king of darkness, who will win and who will need the help of an allie to survive the night  first ever fanfic some ms office format glitches t
1. always fighting, i need a brake!

Dark warrior: when all is nearly lost

hey everyone, im new to fan fic and wanted to post this little one shot Fight scene between the dark warrior rhodas and his foe the king of darkness's daughter sairo

it was a gloomy night, the clouds dark and dence with an evil glow as the rain poured two destructive beings stood metres away from each other in a large carparkthe rain trickled down there clothing and exposed arms"rhodas, it seems your not as cowardly as i thought you were" the female chipunk spoke with a

sinister tone as they both circled around each other"becouse i choose to follow the ways of the right and opress the wrong, in which you are does not make me a coward" he repliedhis hand griping the hilt of his back mounted katanathe two watched each other carefully, even with the rain making rhodas's ears twitch he could hear her soft breathingfrom quite a fair way, she made the first move, she reached for her sword, its gold hilt fittings reflected in the sparkling rain, as she charged

at the strong stanced chipmunk, waiting for her to get close reached for a dark enhansed pellet and tossed into her parth, she dodged the firey dark explosion andmade her way till she was only 5 metres yanked his sword just as she jumped and made a slice for him, he deflected the attack and made his counter attacklock bladed he pushed her away and made a slash for her chest only to be blocked by her next attack, they attacked and counter attacked for a whilebut das was getting weak, the bladed fight only lasted for a good 6-7 minute's

he got hit in the chest, which sent him flying twards a parked carhis sword got flung clean from his grip as his body left a crater in the side panel of the parked vechile"well you are quite the little warrior, im sure your precious family will remember you...as they beg for mercy by my sword" she taunted at the weakened warriorhe stood up and faced his advacery with rage, his fists were engulfed with dark flame's as he approached her

"you will pay for your sinister deed's, nobody will ever hurt my family" he yelled as he created a ball of firey dark energy and with a punch style flingand shot the ball at her, it hit her in the chest and sent her flying, she also hit a parked car leaving a dent in the panels."why you son of a bitch, im going to make you suffer" she yelled spitting out blood, she picked up her sword that got seperated from her and charged him"my mother is something with more honour than you, and no, ill make you suffer for your trechery" he replied at her angery yells

rhodas picked up his slightly dented weapon and prepared for her attackthe two re-engaged in the battle of blade's rhodas's hyper lethal sword againts sario's deadly dark blade, as sairo and rhodas got angeryer there blade's started to respond to the dark energy flowing through there weilders hands, every warrior know's that the power they posses or dont have can be a great tool in the hands of a mentally balansed warrior they knew this and took the fight to a brand new eveloutionery level, they broke from the bladed fight and let there rage engulf them, das who reserved his dark form for the most dire of circumstance's unleashed his raw energy morphing him into a highly lethal creature, he stood around 2 foot taller, his fur changed from a light brown(simons fur) to a dark grey and white furr (yeah light on a dark warrior seems weired but hey why not)

his claws turned to steel, got longer and sharper also turning more blade like, his dark orb based attacks got stronger and the dark flame got a bluer tinge to changed into something slightly diferent, she grew only one more foot and her body changed more physicaly, her claws turned to steel while they got more blade like, got longer slightly and sharper, her hair turned dark purple with silver streaks

rhodas charged first, he jumped her and bit down on her neck puncturing her vain, she let out a roar of pain, she punched him hard in the face cousing deep cuts across his face"im going to personlly see to it that your family becomes living freaks, they will be physically abused to the point were they will beg for me to kill them" she toughnted in a sinister laugh, this only made rhodas further enraged with her and made him charge which was his big mistake.

"never, will that happen" he replied in an enraged voice, she could hear the firey tone that sent shivers down her spin, she loved the reaction she got, little did he know though that she had her sword back and it was concealed behind came running up and jumped high only to be unexpectantly meeting her sword, it punctured right through his chest to the other side sending a

wave of firey intence pain through his body, the sword drained him of alot of his power but not to much, he who was held off the ground by the sword in his chest got flung off like a marshmallow on a hot skewer, he left quite a bit of blood on his foes blade, he got flung over a few feet and came to his rest on the frezzing cold tarmac.

Sairo, examining the blade, let out a soft purr as she ran her toung along the rich red coulored weapon, she gave rhodas as sinister look which filled him with utter desgust and fear as he tried to control his raised breathing and heart rate that would soon cease if he was left to face his highly skilled advesery alone

"mmmmm your blood tastes good it is so rich i can feel the darkness in the puddle mmmm yes you do have a lot of power *chuckles darkley*, i can feel your fear rhodas, it makes you stand out in the rain and in the cold, it makes you a target" she gave him an evil and slightly seductive look as she approached him

she kneeled down on the injured warrior she leant on his leg pinning him down,the warrior who was writhing in agony and trying to squirm away on his back as he tried to get away from his attacker

"ahh no you dont rhodas, im not finnished with you" she softly spoke, as she stuck her claw onto rhodas's open wound were her sword once layed, it sent a physical jolt of pain through his body as her now steel transformed claw dug into his wound

"if your going to kill me, do it now stop scewing around with me, i would rather swim in lava than beg for your mercy you disgusting creature" he yelled at her, his face not as scarey due to his intence physical pain and weakness he was in

she slapped him across the face with her steel claws this made his face crincle up in sheer pain, he let out a heart jumping yell of pain, as he tried to bury his face into his own shoulder, she licked her claws removing the specs of blood sending a kind of lustfull pleasure through her

mind, this made rhodas want to throw up and die for all he cared, the once self sufficent, undepressable and look before you leap kind of warrior was in a position of weakness that he had coursed due to his 'i can handle this alone' kind of attitude even though he knew better than to not accept help in a fight, he now more than ever needs a warrior to help him...the question is...who?

Well that was interesting, as you can probly guess the WHO was an open invitation to any other's who would be intrested in helping the downed warrior of darkness rhodas to defeat sairo for good, well at least try and get rid of her for a while, this is defanantly my first ever fan fic and

story for that matter ever, even though it wasn't terrably long. Id like to ask that you take it easy with the reviews, if you choose to review of course im not going to ask anyone to review my work but id be very happy to receive a review also send me a PM if your oc should help the dark warrior defeat sairo.

with that taken care of its a good fortnight till christmas so to everyone on the fan fic site have a merry christmas and a safe and enjoyable holiday and i hope i'll see you all in the new year


	2. phelan to the rescue

Chapter 2: phelan to the rescue

the rain lightened up to a light pitter patter, as sairo the daughter of the king of

darkness held rhodas down in a writhing agony they both had now changed

back to their original forms

"buahhahahahah, you know what, I can't be bothered with torturing you, I should just kill you now" she spoke as she examined his sword

"why don't you then" he replied in defiance

she stabbed him in the chest with his own sword, missing his vitals but sent another wave of intense burning pain through his body

"ahh, watching you squirm, so enjoyable well I'm bored time to finish you off

rhodas who was moments away from death felt a weird presence, it felt like he was not alone, he thought it was his senses acting up under pain,

he looked over to a tree but didn't see a soul so he just looked back

"something wrong coward, or are you going insane" she spoke ripping out the sword, which again sent a wave of pain through his physically abused body,

he went limp in the small crater that formed when he landed hard

"no" was all he replied as his head was lowered in exustation and weakness

but little did he know that there was in fact someone there, a warrior of the darkness, who was watching the fight from a another tree, and his name is phelan Seville

the warrior chipmunk left the safety of the shadow's and walked with a pride filled stride towards the two others

sairo could sense the presence of another dark energy user also, she stood up and left rhodas and faced her new opponent,

they circled each other until phelan was standing in front of rhodas who was breathing hard struggling to stay alive with his wounds

"and who might you be" sairo asked angrily, she somehow new that this new opponent phelan was stronger than rhodas, and seemed more knowledgeable in the ways of the darkness

"my name is phelan, and I'm going to say this once, stand down" his voice confident and with a hint of Irish?

"I'm not going to take orders from you, your just another dark user for all I care" sairo replied as she griped her sword

she began to charge, when phelan

held out his arm and conjured up a fiery dark orb like ball of energy, he flicked his wrist sending it flying at sairo; she deflected it with her own sword and kept moving

he made a bigger orb and flicked it at her feet, the orb of energy traveled through the cold air sending steam vapors off,

it hit her legs flinging her back and badly scorched her legs; the force of the blast sent her flying into a steel poll,

she lost conscious and slumped onto the ground.

phelan lowered his arm and calmed himself, he turned around to see rhodas, who was holding a chest wound or two he grinned up at phelan

"*cough* thanks" was all he could say, as the dark coated warrior knelt down and examined his wounds

"your very much welcome, will these heal" he asked moving his broke arm that he sustained from the fall

"ahhhh my arm, yes those will heal" rhodas placed his free hand onto one of the wounds, his hand ignited and was covered in a dark fiery flame he one by one healed each of the wounds, every time he healed a wound it would hurt like hell

when he finished he looked back up at the chipmunk, he looked similar to him, black coat, armor but there was also significant difference's like his camo cargo pants and steel capped combat boots, he had a sword and phelan didn't which made rhodas question if hand to hand was his highest skill regardless he didn't want to offend him so he told him his name

"the names rhodas" rhodas spoke as he held his hand out

"phelan, phelan Seville" he replied shaking his hand firmly

phelan then helped up rhodas, who cracked his back he looked over to see sairo regaining her consciousness, she got up and faced the two warriors'

she ducked behind a car and shot off two dark orbs, they were sent hurtling towards phelan and rhodas, they dived away from each other, phelan returned fire missing her, she then used some kind of spike, it was made of darkness, she threw it at phelan, who was about to dodge when rhodas sliced the spike with his sword, the sword got ripped from rhodas hands as it deflected the fast moving projectile

"thanks who is she" the dark coated chipmunk asked, as he folded his arms

"her name is sairo and she is a dark assassin, she wants to be the dominant dark user on earth so she can start to cover the earth with darkness" he spoke pointing at her, he looked over to phelan who was thinking, rhodas saw this and went and collected his battle damaged sword, it was in dire need of a repair job, the tsuba cracked, the blade chipped and the wrappings on the grip had obviously seen better days.

"We best have her arrested, we can't have her destroying this planet" phelan spoke as the two of them approached the downed chipmunk, she seemed to be in a weaker state, little did they know that she was hatching a plan to kill them both

"becarefull, she is quite a trickster she will use anything to win, including downright trickery" rhodas warned

as soon as they got closer, sairo detected the range and behind her back she held a weird ball about the size of a ping pong ball and colored black

"she could have some strange weapon for all we know" rhodas whispered as the cautiously got closer, phelan didn't feel right and rhodas was starting to feel something was out of place as well

as they approached sairo tossed the pellet shaped explosive at them, rhodas and phelan tried to dodge it but got caught in the snowy mist they got blasted a good 20 meters from the explosion

"AHHH, what the hell was that" rhodas yelled as phelan and his body's emitted small lighting strikes to the ground, they looked like to robots short circuiting

they fell to the ground as the electricity started to fade

" buahahahahaha, stupid chipmunks, I just hit you with a destabilization pellet, you can't possibly think of beating me with no powers now" she spoke as she got up, she looked alright, her scratches had healed, she looked normal, she got up and walked over to them who had be flung back from the explosives blast

Phelan tried to use a dark orb on her but the orb wouldn't form, rhodas tried to use a dark hornet he got close he managed to fire it but before it could hit her it destabilized and just turned into a fiery dark flame and shriveled up in mid air

"well that's nasty, I suppose you're going to kill us booth now aren't you" rhodas asked as he looked to phelan for help

"it looks like we met our match" phelan replied as he looked around for something they could use as a weapon

"the death of two dark user's in one night my dreams are coming true" she said why a sighing tone

"your hells daughter I didn't know you had dreams" he shot back with sarcasm

"like it matters, you will die and I can finish my work and be accepted back home in my family" she replied, she walked closer, as she did the two weakened chipmunks tried to crawl on their backs but were picked up by their necks as she walked between them, she held das in her right arm and phelan in her left

"lady, you are one strong mother *choke* ok *cough* I get it already" rhodas taunted in a smart tone

she was about to throw them head first into the ground but rhodas quickly reached down and found his balisong, he quickly unsheathed it and swung out the blade, he then proceeded to stab her with an upper cut to her arm, she let go as a reaction dropping rhodas, who in turn threw the knife up and stabbed her left hand dropping phelan to the ground as she retreated her arms close to her, the two dark warrior's retreated to cover hiding from her

as her wounds quickly healed she noticed that they were gone rhodas, who was hiding behind a car used his balisong to reflect the moon light onto phelan, phelan saw the signal and crept from behind his hiding spot which was the garbage dumpster, to rhodas

sairo tried to find them she crept through the car park looking from car to car

mean while with our warriors

"aye phelan, we need to find a way to bring her down fast" he whispered quiltely as not to draw sairo to there hiding place

"how can we now we don't have our powers anymore, we can't go toe to toe with her she'll bring us down in no time" he replied watching sairo from a distance

"I have a plan, I've got 1 smoke pellet, it's got all sorts of destractive powders, itching powder, capsasin hell its even chillie flakes, I made it at home when I was bored" he spoke as he searched his belts pouch for the pellet, he found it but it had a crack in it, it seeped powder into the air, it got up his nose and they knew what was going to happen next

"ahhh crud not good, not good *sneezes*" rhodas sneezed brining sairos attention towards them, sairo heard and conjured up a dark orb, which she shot at the parked car they were behind of.

the car flew high into the air with a firey explosion, revealing rhodas and phelan location

"got you know, cowards" she said in a evil call as she walked over to their position

"running would be a very good thing right now" phelan spoke worried at what she might do if she got her hands on them both again

"LEG IT" rhodas yelled as they both split up dodging and weaving through parked cars and shopping trolleys

"get back here you pathetic animals" she yelled in anger as she shot more dark orbs at them, she hit another car sending it flying, how nobody could hear the ruckus was anybody's guess, the two warriors managed to lose her but were close to the edge of the car park near an opened door to the caretakers building that wasn't opened before, they were between the door and another car

"we really need help, if two dark warriors can't deal with a single royal pain in the rear, what has the world come two" rhodas whispered as he checked himself for scratches

"right, well regardless, we need to stay unscaved, how long until we get our powers back we won't know so we could easily be killed by anything" phelan replied copying rhodas by searching for wounds, nothing found which was good

"do you ever get that feeling like your being watched" rhodas asked as he looked over to phelan with concern

"why do you ask" he replied, starting to sense something was wrong

"because I think we are being watched" he replied...

Well looks like things are getting interesting, first rhodas is saved by phelan and now they both need help, what will happen next, and one question should be asked, why was that door opened hmmm, well will see in the next chapter


	3. like yin and yang

Chapter 3: like yin and yang

hey guy's third chapter is up yay, let's continue the story

sairo was still searching, and she was closing in on their location quickly

"nobody else is he..." was all phelan could reply as two hands extended from behind them, holding them by the mouths

"shhhh, don't move" the strange voice spoke as he dragged the two into the caretakers building

phelan and rhodas were disorientated as the stranger dragged them into the room, he let them go and they scurried to their feet

"who are you" phelan demanded as he got into a defensive stance, rhodas went for his sword but realized when he could feel it, that he had lost it in the car park fighting sairo

"shhhh, my name is soron, I'm a light energy wielder, I sensed a lot of dark energy wielders here and I had to see for myself" he spoke as he removed his hood

"yeah, well you see we aren't the bad guys if that's what you mean cause obviously, never mind" rhodas spoke as he searched his belt pouch for something to eat (what dark hornets and healing takes it out of you) they were talking when phelan and rhodas saw a shadow go by the window

"please that stereotype is so old, I'm here to help you, I saw who really is..." was all he said as phelan and rhodas dived on him and hiding under the window seal, they held sorons mouth closed as not to alert sairo

"shhhh, she's out there" rhodas whispered as they slowly let go of his mouth

"we need a plan" rhodas spoke as they crept from underneath the window seal to a gap in the window's blinds, she was standing right out side

"I know we will distract her and will use all our powers to create a deadly beam attack" soron replied as rhodas thought fast he found a can and threw it out the door, it silently flew through the air and landed clanging across the bitumen ground making sairo jump to face the sound, she didn't want to alert her prey

so she didn't attack, she got close and used a dark orb and blew away a car to reveal only a can of paint,

she wondered how a can of paint could of made that noise she turned around to see 3 shadows move silently through the car park, she followed them using rhodas's signature move the dark hornet, she shot at them missing every time, she hadn't mattered it like rhodas had

the three warriors two dark and one light warrior made a line of three; the held there arms up in a shield like style waiting for her attacks

"phelan, we have our powers back right" rhodas asked as he questioned whether trying to hold his arms up to deflect her attacks would work without having powers him self

"we should of thought this through better" phelan responded as he tried to summon his powers, it worked he could summon his powers, they both could

"ohhh yeahhh, we are back in action, hey sairo guess what you're not the only dark warrior after all", he taughnted

"ahh, well looks like its three chipmunks tonight suits me, but wait your not dark" she spoke enraged at her foiled plan

"that's right I'm not dark, I'm light got a problem with it" he replied giving her a deathly glare

"I don't care as far as I'm concerned you're all on the same side so bring it" she replied giving him a sinister look

"guys, you don't have weapons do you" rhodas asked the two other warriors

"no not me I never needed one" phelan replied as he relaxed his defensive stance

rhodas turned to soron

"and you, do you have anything" he asked worried that he might have to rethink his strategies

"no no really I got a light sword does that count" he replied gesturing to the sheathed weapon

"phelan, take this you might need it" he spoke in a friendly tone as he passed him a sword, it was a katana, similar to rhodas's it had a black wrapping on the grip, an iron tsuba, a wavy hamon and a gold habaki

he nodded in a thank you kind of way

as they prepared for their final stand

against sairo

sairo began to charge, her gold fitted sword glimmered in the moon light as our 3 warriors charged, rhodas jumped up and did a 360 over her side cut attack in mid air and passed the blade he sliced her in the back, phelan did something similar but he dodged her over head attack and did a 360turn around

slice to her side before regrouping with rhodas, it was only soron left, he charged sairo, and sairo started to charge him, she did an upper cut as soron jumped up, he crouched in mid air and did an upper cut to her shoulder before landing and regrouping with the others

"What the, how did you dodge my attacks they were quick" she asked confused at how they pulled off that miraculous feet

"Your sword is too big and heavy, ours are light and fast that mixed with a faster than average neurological reaction time... Never mind you get the idea" he responded as he swung his sword to remove her blood from it

"GGGRRRRRRRRR" was all anyone really heard as she transformed again to her dark self

"What's happening to her rhodas" phelan asked as the stepped back

"Ohhh right I may have forgotten to specify, she can transform into that" he spoke as he pointed to the muscular creature

"We are hosed, I don't think I can do that with my powers" soron spoke up as the three watched as the monster picked up a car and threw it at them

"Get down" phelan yelled as the dove from the flying object

They did a commando roll and avoided the car; Rhodas knew that he had to go toe to toe with her again

"Ahh guys if you can't I will, I can transform as well just like her but I look a little different" he spoke as the three of them regrouped

"Ok do it, transform" soron spoke as phelan agreed

"Ok stand back, I don't think this will be very safe" he said as they stood back

He held his arms by his side and looked up, his eyes started to dilate and turn a deep dark swirly black violet color, his fur changed, the dark fur went a deep grey while the lighter color turned white, and his claws grew into steel blades and became longer and sharper

"ok now that we have a new weapon let's take her down, rhodas if you can hear me YOU RUN BITE SCRATCH, while me and phelan start that energy beam*

Soron spoke, phelan nodded and they got into position

"Guys just for the record I'm still interlecturly capable" he said as he gave soron a careful glare

"*cough* right well let's do this" he replied feeling a little stupid at his previous suggestion of Rhodas now being more or less stupid

rhodas ran up to sairo and started a full on brawl, while soron and phelan created orbs of their respective energy's the resulting effect was a white and dark violet swirling orb, it was easily the size of a basket ball but had a lot of power

Rhodas managed to get sairo in an arm lock and held her in position as the dark and light energy orb got stronger and stronger

"Ok let her have it" Rhodas yelled, soron and phelan fired of the energy orb, it was on target towards sairo, as it flew through the air car windows cracked at the sound it made

"NOOOOOOOOO" sairo yelled in fear as she got hit by the blast

It left her skin with critical 3rd degree burns, the flash had blinded her and she fell to the ground, leaving Rhodas standing but barely, because of the nature of plasma like energy, he had burns to his arms which were bleeding, he fell to the ground in intense pain

Phelan and soron came running half exhausted by the intense energy needed to create such a powerful and successful blast

"Rhodas are you okay, speak to us" phelan spoke as they propped him up

He spat out some blood and looked up

"Ouch please don't make me do that again" he replied in a half jokingly half fearful expression

"Is she dead now" Rhodas asked watching her carefully from his position

"Well she isn't moving is she" soron replied half sarcastically

unknown to them, she was still kicking so to speak, she had two poison daggers in her pocket that she had secretly gotten out, she couldn't see a thing but she could hear them well

"Umm can you lift my arm up, I need to heal these burns and boy these are going to freaking hurt" he said as he slightly hissed at the painful burns

Phelan held his arm over his other, Rhodas was able to heal his arm and with that arm he healed the other

"You guys injured" he asked as he contended to his other cuts and scrapes

"Umm, I got a cut on my arm" soron spoke up

"Well arm out then" he replied he took sorons arm and touched to bloodied wound it started to slowly heal and in no time he healed the wound fully

"Um thanks I guess" he spoke as he took his arm back

The three sat there just talking, sharing their origins of how they came to be at this fight

"Well lets dispose of this body, I don't want to have to deal with her 4 hours from know" Rhodas spoke as he stood up

The other two kneeled close to her trying to pick her up, she surprised them when she flipped on her back and stabbed them in the chest with two daggers

"NOOOO" rhodas yelled as he took his sword and stabbed her him the heart, he then picked her up and threw her dead corpse away

he knelt down and examined the two chipmunks wounds

"that was sneaky, that son of a ..." was all soron said as he lost conscious, phelan tried to speak but lost conscious also

"damn it, looks like I'm going to have to leave her body here, these two need help" rhodas said as he picked up the two chipmunks one on each shoulder

he didn't know what to do, but then all of a sudden and idea he wish he didn't have came to mind

"would they go along with it though?"

he thought as he started to carry the two bodies away

well there's chapter 3 up, next chapter will be the final chapter so stick around


	4. the final battle

Chapter 4: family relations

this gets interesting believe me chapter 4 is now up got to love new writers aye ;), ohhh and the end is really sad, well I think it's sad at least but it gets happier so don't worry

*************************************

as the rain completely stopped, rhodas who was now carrying two unconscious warriors on his back, decided the best option would be to take them home, the home he shared with his sisters  
he struggled to carry two guys the same weight and size as him along the darkened street, he could of got a bus, what would people think, then again who would be up at this hour

he struggled past shop windows and made his way into the suburbs *cough* 2 1/2 hours later *cough  
rhodas: hey it's a lot to carry that's what well over 100 kilo's I should be commended  
MGA: rhodas, bud what are you  
rhodas: right *chuckle's* uhhh continue

he managed to find his way into the suburbs, he walked down a street and came to a small buetifal street with a beach side view  
rhodas new he was close, he lived near the outskirts were there was a little beach, he could smell the salty air so refreshing but he had to get home, he didn't appreciate cold ocean winds chilling his nostrils

he walked into a drive way, the car was there and there was a light on in the living room, he knew who would be crazy enough to be up this late  
he made his way up to the front door, he knocked on the door, inside a girl dressed in a lavender night gown was typing lightly at a laptop, she heard the knock and went to investigate

she looked on a computer panel that showed the front porch in infrared, she could see him and the others  
she wanted to know if it was really the person she thought it was, so she asked

"a-ahh who is it" she asked in an exited tone  
rhodas looked up to a black do the size of a pin prick and answers in a dull voice "who do you think"

she giggled and opened the door, rhodas bared a smile, it had been a while since he had seen his younger sister

"I'm sorry to barge in like this sis but I need a place to crash" he asked sarcastically

"my gosh rhodas, who are they, and what happened to your cloths" she asked with concern she noticed the giant rips and tears in rhodas's coat and pants

"long storey sis, pleassseeeee ill tell all" he replied in a child like tone  
she agreed and let him in ruffling his spiked hair as he walked past with his new found allies'

"so who are they, your drinking buddy's" she asked trying a little comedy

"sis, I love you loads but comedy isn't your strong point, your much better the way you are the smart sensible one, and don't let brit say otherwise" he replied as if he read her mind

"rhodas that is scary, you have got to tell me how you do that" she spoke intrigued as to how he did that thing with the knowing where you got the idea from

"I wish I could tell but I would lose my gift for it, anyway I'm sorry sis for barging in like this, and to answer why my clothes are ripped is because I went toe to toe with sairo, and I had already been up for too long and I needed sleep, these two came and saved my bacon, lucky aye, is it possible for them to stay the night, ill just put these guys on the couch and I'll take recliner, I promise they won't touch a thing" he spoke as he rubbed his tired head

"ohhh, well ok sure, but don't let them touch anything though, or Britney will kill them" she said softly

"kill who" another female voice spoke from the walkway door

"oh oh, jigs up now better spill the beans" Jeanette spoke as she got up to get a drink

"hey brit, how ya been lately" he asked in surprise

"well you know not much, I have two questions, A. Were you in a bar fight and B. Who are they" she asked puzzled at the new comers

"A: no B: these two are more warriors, that's phelan and that's soron" he replied in exhaustion

"das needed a place to crash so he's staying here tonight" Jeanette shouted out from the kitchen

"fine, if they touch one thing there dead munks got it das" she said in a no joke, ill rip your head off kind of tone

"yes sis" he replied to her warning

they talked for a while, but as the night drew further on rhodas could hear the two murmuring

"poison...ahh my chest...rainbow's" was what das heard from sorons mouth as he kicked around on the lounge, rhodas checked the other lounge for phelan, he said different things less normal things and more scary things

"phelan, I know you can hear me, *in a cooing voice*...I'm going to take control of your body...*evil chuckle* my revenge" was what he heard from phelan he walked

back to the two lady's

"umm sisters, if I can say something, I would stay away from them while they sleep, they seem a little busy thinking" he spoke trying not to get them to think about them at all

they agreed and went to bed, rhodas dimmed the lights and fell asleep on the recliner, he slept well for someone who had just fought off a very dangerous royal pain in the rear  
the next morning, he awoke to find them missing from there couches

he got up and ran to the kitchen to find them eating breakfast with the girls, soron was deep in conversation with Britney while phelan kept to himself

as rhodas entered everyone acknowledged his presence, he went to the draw and pulled out a spoon, he decided to eat some cereal

he pulled up a chair and sat down, he purposely placed his bare foot on phelan's bare, who seemed quite questioned to why

rhodas reached for the cereal, as he did so he mentally frightened phelan

"someone had a rough night I take it your having an identity crisis" he thought to phelan in a concerned way

"that's not any of your concern, no offence" he replied mentally

the two of them looked like they we just doing their own thing, but inside they were in deep conversation

"so where are you guys going to go" Jeanette asked as she got up to take her bowl to the sink

"well, I'm not sure, I suppose our own separate ways I guess" soron replied as he copied Jeanette

in rhodas and phelan's mind they knew the real answer

"not too far, sairo is our responsibility as well now, she is most likely going to track us down...and find us here" he spoke as he got up

Jeanette was busy putting things into the dishwasher when she noticed a gash on rhodas's leg under the table

"rhodas, I think you missed a spot" she spoke as she looked at him interested on how he heals himself

"I did" he replied as he looked at phelan, who returned the look with knowledge that sairo returning, wouldn't be far away

"crap, I walked home wounded, what if I left blood to track, she could of easily healed from those wounds" he thought to himself as he placed his hand under the table on the wound, it stung really bad making him flinch the wound healed perfectly

he got up and took his bowl to the sink, as he did, Jeanette who was washing some dirty knifes in the sink, got a cut on her thumb, she flinched at the sharp sting rhodas who was close saw and held her hand as he touched her thumb, she yelped causing everyone to look up, Jeanette saw the small cut start to heal over, she took her hand back and examined the tip of her thumb that had been cut

she looked up at him and smiled, she went back to her work

"that is so cool, I'm so jealous now, if I could heal myself I wouldn't have to worry about being clumsy" she thought to herself, she then realized rhodas had his leg resting against hers she looked up at him puzzled, rhodas didn't look up though

"believe me Jeanie, it isn't that fun having power's it hurts to use them sometimes" he said to her mentally, he got a very scared reaction from her

she just stared at him jaw dropped

"fly goes in fly goes out fly goes in fly goes out" he said again mentally, he gave a grin as he looked down at the sink

"that is cool" she replied in excitement she was careful not to look wearied, they continued that conversation for a while, then soron spoke up

"well I would like to say on behalf of us thanks for having us over, we might of out stayed our visit and stuff so we might go now, I'll go hail a cab" he said as he collected his grey coat

"not a problem any friend of das's is a friend of ours" Britney said as she went to the front door with soron

4 minutes later rhodas and Jeanette finished cleaning up and went to see off phelan and soron, but before they could get to the door, a grey object went hurtling through the lounge room window, it wasn't any grey object it was soron

"soron, what the heck are you doing" rhodas yelled out as he went to see if he was ok

"ask her" he replied face down and muffled by the carpet, he pointed out side to a dark looking creature outside holding Britney up by the neck

"Britney!" Elli yelled as she got held back by Jeanette

"son of a bitch, phelan lets get her" rhodas yelled out as they jumped out the smashed window, rhodas instantly transformed into his dark form and phelan prepared to lay down a barrage of dark orbs, rhodas dived a 20 metre lunge twards sairo, sairo saw him comeing up fast and threw Britney's lifeless body into a parked car, ouch

rhodas saw Britney but had to leave her, he had his eyes on sairo as he landed on her digging his steel claws into her side as he tackled her to the ground and started to punch her in the face

"if you EVER lay a finger on my sisters or ANYONE I care about I'll rip your eye's out DO YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled at her,

phelan could sense his deep anger, being a user of darkness he heard this often but when he heard rhodas yell that out, he could feel a chill tingle through his spin, back at the house Jeanette was holding Elli close, she was in tears because of rhodas's statement, they both knew he would keep his promise and they knew he loved them that much

"behahahahahaha, I've found your weakness haven't I" she replied as she got her foot under his belly and pushed him off, she sent him flying into a power pole leaving a crack in the concrete reinforced steel poll, she got up and went for her dark blade, she waited for him to get up but when he didn't she walked over to him, it appeared rhodas had hit his head hard, phelan then layed down a barrage of dark orbs, he then sent two tendrils after her, they grabbed her by the neck and sent her flying into a parked car across the street

he then ran out to join the fight, he first told Jeanette to get Britney, they took her inside and soron joined soon after, rhodas woke up and joined phelan and soron

"three onto one, that's not fair time to even out this fight" she yelled as she spat out blood, she then proceeded to create two new opponents made out of tendrils

"ok I have to say this, burn baby burn" soron yelled out as he conjure up a light energy orb, he shot it at one of the new wooden opponents

it blew the creature apart into three big lumps

"see easy as pie" he spoke as he began to charge up another orb

the three lumps of rotting wood, started to move, the each sprouted arms and legs creating a total of 3 opponents out of one

"not so easy was it" rhodas replied as he spat out some blood

"no it wasn't" soron replied lowering his head and destabilized the formed orb, it burst into a white flash and he lowered his hand

"how can you defeat something that does that when you kill it, maybe we should try to think about how to create a new move" rhodas asked questioningly, he thought hard for a way he could use his energy to stop the tree monsters without them making new ones out of the old ones

"what do you mean rhodas" soron asked as he gazed up at the 5 enemies

"well everyone who has these kinds of powers knows that we can bend darkness or light to our will, aka powers, phelan can use tendrils, I can use hornets and well there's the orbs that we can all use, so maybe..."rhodas went on

"I got an idea" phelan answered as he took a step forward

phelan concentrated hard, he harnessed as much energy as he could and created a field around one of the tree like beings, he held out his hand and tightened his fist grip causing the fiery field that he created to intensify, this caused the tree like being to hollow in pain as it slowly turned into a fiery pile of ash that blew away in the gentle breeze 

sairo got really angry now, she charged them, rhodas dived and so did soron but phelan just stayed there, weakened and exhausted, apparently it was a very wasteful move as it required continu**ious** of the way and took the full force of her blade, she kept charging pushing the now impaled soron into the stobby poll  
her blade became stuck in the cement

rhodas shot off two dark orbs at her, she dived and ran back to her tree creatures for cover

"phelan snap out of it, get soron inside now" he yelled as he stood in front of them

phelan snapped out of it and obeyed his command, they did a tactical withdrawal and they headed inside to the others, he dumped sorons body next to Britney's, mean while outside at the fight

rhodas was getting really tired, he struggled to maintain his concentration, he had to think fast, sairo had came back while they got soron out of there and they fought sword to sword after a minute she retreated, leaving rhodas weakened then he remember a special ability few dark users could do, it required the user to be able to transform into a dark form

" I know what to do know" he thought to himself as he confronted sairo

"I'm going to end this wants and for all" he shouted out at her

she only smiled evilly before sending the tree beings after him

rhodas saw them and got to work, first he transformed into his dark form in a ball of a dark violet fire, there he stood, he then placed his hands in a special formation making a 5 pointed star appear d, I don't know" she replied unemotionally

at the fight rhodas was began to stomp on a set of 5 seals. Water, fire, earth, air and spirit. He did them in a secret order and as he stomped on the last one the star disappeared and in its place, rhodas feet started to draw up dark violet fire that crept up his legs, with his energy recharged he began to copy phelan's move

but this time he attacked all of the enemies including sairo, there body's became on fire as they fire intensified it turned from a violet color to a deep oxygenated blue as there body vaporized into ash, there remains blew into the wind as rhodas turned back into his normal self

he collapsed to the ground as Jeanette and Elli came running, they got to him to see him in pain

"das are you ok" Elli asked as they scooped him up by the shoulders

"just fine sweet" he replied trying not to scare her

they dragged him back up to the house and back to Britney and soron

"Britney, soron" he murmured as he knelt between the two chipmunks

soron who was bleeding in the chest, and Britney who was bleeding from the nose

"rhodas, you can't save them both, we both know you're out of power, who will it be" phelan spoke as he lay exhausted

"I can't, I can't make that decision there's only one way and I'm going to do it" he replied in anger and sadness

he placed his hand on Britney's and sorons chest and started to heal them, rhodas who couldn't even stand lifted his head up in pain as he could feel the intense pain that meant bad to him, if he was to save both of them he had to fight through the pain, as he pumped them with his own energy, he could see the flash backs of his past

*flash back*

jaiden knelt down and helped the child like chipmunk up, he had been hit by a car at night

"geez your pretty injured, come with me and I'll help you" he spoke as he held out a hand

the chipmunk accepted his hand

*end of flash back

tears flowed down his cheeks as he groaned in agony, Jeanette held him up and Elli knelt next to him hugging him weeping as her brother sacrificed himself to save those two worthy people

he had another flash back

*flash back*

they arrived at jaidens grandmother's house

"so her name is miss miller jay" the chipmunk asked as they went through the front gate

"yup, Nan said she was a bit Looney but who knows we should get along" he replied as they walked up to the front door

*end of flash back*

Jeanette kissed him on the cheek as more tears formed, his skin began to turn a shade of whitey blue and cold as ice, he kept up the input, then he noticed sorons wound was nearly healed it was slowly healing, he also noticed that Britney placed her hand on his as he held his palm against her chest, she looked up and him and gave a sweet smile

this brought a flash back to rhodas on one special day of his life

*flash back*

rhodas was in the living room, he went over a blood test he had to get before he could leave the country to tour with his sisters and their friends the chipmunks

it read a doctor's note 'as we tested his blood we noticed that he had a high chance of dna relation to Britney and her sisters as a bonus we decided it would be in your best interests to inform you miss miller that rhodas miller your adoptive son is a 99.9% dna match to your daughters Britney Jeanette and elanor miller, congratulations'

he stated to weep as his 'sisters' entered the room, they were curious as to why there adoptive brother was crying, they asked him but they only got a piece of paper, rhodas started to remember what the letter said exactly as the three girls read it, when they finished they dropped the paper and hugged each other including rhodas, they all cried and miss miller watched as the hugged each other

*end of flash back*

Britney started to wake up, she gave him a warm smile even though she was in pain from the healing process

sorons wound's also had nearly healed,  
rhodas's face was starting to turn white blue as his eye's started to strain, his eye lids were pink from the intense drain of energy and life force

he managed to fully heal their wounds, Britney pulled him on top of her and hugged him, soron patted him on the back weakly

Jeanette helped rhodas up as he displayed a happy smile, content with his actions, even phelan gave a warm smile, but rhodas started to feel the effects of his over use of power

he fell back and landed on the smashed glass from the window, he lay there lifeless, Jeanette noticed the glow she sensed from her brother that he always displayed had faded to nothing as he layed there, Britney sat up and the three sister cried intensely, phelan and soron had very sad expressions as they watched their fallen brother of arms so to speak lay there lifeless

soron and phelan, crawled to his body and propped him up, soron tried to listen for a heart beat but he couldn't

the three sister's hugged his now deceased body, there tears landed on his bare chest, the drops dissolved into his fur easily, phelan patted Jeanette on the back softly, he knew how hard it was for her, he witnessed death as well in his life, soron layed rhodas down placing his hands on his chest in a kings funeral style, phelan left Jeanette's and he walked over to rhodas and knelt down, he moved his hands and placed the sword on him and moved his hands back, the sword followed his body down to just past his knee, everyone stood up as soron placed a cloth over him

they went and sat on the lounge confused with what to do

"w-we s-should give h-him a proper funeral guys" Britney spoke as the three girls sobbed

"he always loved the beach when we were kids, we s-should bury him on the beach" Jeanette spoke up tissue close to her mouth as she battled the painful sobs

"he would really like t-that guys" Elli finely spoke, phelan and soron looked over at each other

"we will bury him" soron spoke as phelan nodded in agreement

hour's had passed as the 5 chipmunks stood on the beach, they wanted to bury him as the sun set as a sign of respect

"here lay's rhodas miller, beloved friend and allie to soron and phelan and also a wonderful brother to his three sister's whom he loved oh so much, in the name of the farther, the son and the holy ghost a 'men" phelan spoke as he stood before rhodas's grave which was an oval covered in pebbles with his sword stabbed point only into the ground with his coat draped over it

everyone stood there, the sun warm on their faces as they watched the sun set

soron and phelan then proceeded to leave

"where will you go, what if we need you" Britney asked as they turned to see her

"take this, it's my number, if anything should arise call me" phelan replied as he handed her the paper

"thanks" she said as a tear fell from her cheek

the two chipmunks left leaving the three girls

Britney, Jeanette and elanor all crouched down around rhodas's grave

"he is in a better place now" elanor spoke as she held a pile of sand

the three chipette's sat there as the sun set over the water and clouds leaving a pink and orange aura

they left the beach that night and went home

a week later::::::::::...

It was a cold night, as Jeanette lay in her bed struggling to sleep, she like her sisters were finding it really hard to sleep without das around, Dave heard about it and Alvin, Simon and Theodore were really sad to see their friend gone like that, the girls relationships with the boys broke down and things were really bad, the girls had to take a break from singing because every time they sung they remember their brother

as Jeanette lay in her bed, she remembered the good time's like when she was being teased at school when she started 'developing' early so to speak, he stood up for her and nobody ever picked on her or her sister again while das was around, she also remembered the bad when rhodas told her that he had found Britney and Alvin making out in Alvin's room, he said he pushed Alvin into a wall and there was a fight, they made up eventually and if anything their friendship got better

Jeanette started to cry, elanor and Britney heard her and went to comfort her

"its ok Jeanette, were here" Britney spoke as she and elanor hugged her crying sister

"its just so hard without him around" she wept she couldn't take it any longer

"perhaps if we went out to him and prayed maybe god will comfort your pain" elly spoke as Jeanette hugged her

"maybe, it's worth a go" she replied as she got up and put on a night gown

the three headed outside and down onto the beach, they came to his grave and with their backs to the ocean kneeled

"dear god, please help us to get through this pain" elly said as her sisters prayed with her

Jeanette didn't feel any better, so they decided to head indoors from the cold wind, as the three sister walked up the steps of the water barrier Jeanette noticed an odd glow coming from behind her as she looked down at her bare feet, she turned around to see the pebbles start to roll away from his grave as her brothers lifeless body slowly raised from the cold sand, he floated limp in the air as his body burst

into a shadowy dark violet flame as he was also in his transformed state, his cloths began to smoke and burst into flames as they started to burn off of his body, after a good few seconds his naked body lowered to the earth and the fire ceased and he returned to his normal form

the girls surprised and in tears came running to his body, elly grabbed his coat off of his sword and covered him up

"rhodas are you alive" Jeanette asked excitedly as she shead tears of excitement and hope

rhodas turned his head and looked up at her smiling, his dark green eye's flashed a tinge of blue as his eye color stabilized to their original color

"he's alive, rhodas is alive" elly shouted to the sky

"its a miracle" Britney replied as she hugged her brother

"hi gurls did you miss me" he spoke in a raspy voice, he knew they must of been devastated because he could hear them all crying

"more than you know das, more than you know" Jeanette replied as they helped him up, Britney and jean held him up by the shoulder while elly brang his sword with them

"ahh, were did my cloths go" he asked cluelessly

"they burnt off when you rose up" Britney replied in happiness

"I was only wonder" he replied in a disturbed tone, this made the girls laugh

they took him back home and got him a new set of cloths, he had so many pairs of long camo pants, black hoodies and stuff, they all sleept on the large fold out bed together, to happy to be with him, the kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep

the next morning Britney and Jeanette were hugging each other asleep from their arms length style while elly slept on their legs, Jeanette woke up first, she was confused as to why she had Britney there, when it was supposed to be rhodas her brother, she thought she must of been dreaming as a tear rolled down her face, she looked around the room and to her attention a white piece of paper lay on the coffee table folded with das's scriptive writing on it

she got out of bed and picked up the letter as she began to read she felt better

it read 'dear girls, don't worry it wasn't a dream I am alive again, I'm on the beach meditating and collecting my thoughts, when I was asleep I secretly tapped into your memories and emotions and I saw the send off thanks gurls you are the best, love your brother  
xoxoxoxo'

as Jeanette read she felt better, she went out to see das at the beach

at the beach

rhodas sat there, the sun on his face as his hair blew slightly in the wind, behind him Jeanette walked down the barrier walls steps and onto the sand, her night gown blowing in the wind slightly

she came and sat next to rhodas who had felt her presence, he opened his eye's slowly and looked at his beautiful sister, he saw how the wind blew along her face sending her long hair she wore down in the mornings along her neck, and how the sun brought out her eye's

"sleep well" he asked her, to which she replied

"a lot better than before when you were dead" she said as she watched his short spike hair as it blew slightly in the wind as the sun warmed his furry skin

"touché, dear sister is there anything you need" he asked beaming a smile of confidents

"no, not now just your word that you won't leave us ever again, if you tapped into our memories then you would of seen the pain it coursed" she replied as she closed her eyes and smiled a tear formed on her cheek

"I won't leave again if that's what you wish" he replied as he took her hand and kissed it

"good, I feel like cooking bacon and egg's this morning to celebrate, want some" she asked as she took her hand back

"nahh, I thought I might just starve out here and get a sunburn" he replied jokingly, Jeanette got up and helped rhodas up, as she started to walk off, she noticed that rhodas didn't follow

"something wrong rhodas" she asked curiously

"no I'm fine I just need a minute" rhodas replied as he gave a warm smile back at her

she left him and went back up the wall and home, mean while back on the beach rhodas looked out to the horizon  
he felt refreshed after he came back to life, the wind started to pick up slightly as he flinched as some sand hit him in the face, the wind stopped as soon as it had came, as it died down again rhodas felt something against his leg, a 4 leafed clover, he picked it up and held it, he then put it in his pocket

he gave a sigh as he watched the horizon, the warm sun still in his face  
he turned his head and looked down...as if he was looking at me, he then

softly spoke with a warm smile

"when all is nearly lost, believe in what is important, and to me, that is my family"

his eye's flashed a dark violet color and with that he looked back up one last time, as he left to climb the steps, he noticed that there weren't just three chipmunks but five, he saw them all smiling at him, indeed phelan and soron did come back to greet there returned friend

as rhodas came close to them, they started to greet each other, rhodas shook hands with phelan and soron, everyone wore smiles of happiness that day, as Jeanette invited them over for breakfast and a day out to the mall

rhodas gazed out to the beach again and sighed, Jeanette placed a hand on his shoulder and with a smile they both went inside

the end...

*************************************  
Well in my opinion this was my favorite chapter even if the fight scene was bad the last parts were good, I'd like to say thanks to winddragon 797 and periosha for their OC's contributation to this story and a thank you to winddragon 797 for mentoring me here on fanfic, buddy you been a big help to me and I really do appreciate your time helping me, therefore I dedicate this story to you


End file.
